


Nothing to forgive

by 2Loverz



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Incest, M/M, father/son kiss, hint of father/son love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Loverz/pseuds/2Loverz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The topic that is his wife is a touchy subject for the king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing to forgive

**Author's Note:**

> I guess a little SPOILER WARNING is in order, for those who haven't seen BOTFA yet, so beware of that!
> 
> Disowner: I don't own any of the characters (wouldn't mind owning Thranduil though :p)  
> Disclaimer: just an idea of my brain, except for the quote and the tears that's straight from the movie. 
> 
> Add: this is my first story for The Hobbit fandom, so bare with me if I wrote anything wrong or stupid. :) I just wanted write a little about these two.  
> Also this work is not beta'ed and english is not my mother tongue; you may return typos if you should find any. ;)

"Legolas, your mother loved you, more than anyone else in her life”

 

Legolas heard his father say the words, but his mind couldn't register them. Perhaps this resulted from Thranduil never talking about his wife, Legolas didn't either. He didn't even know a place to go to grieve, because there was no grave. He never really understood why his father never talked about her, never mentioned her ever since she died. Thus all the more had Legolas in kind of a shock as he turned towards his father and saw tears running down his face. He never saw him cry, never saw him show any emotion that could be considered weakness, although, if you ask Legolas crying is not a weakness. It takes strength to let go and not care what others might think. However, he understood his father couldn't let emotions like that show, not as king.

 

Thranduil just kept looking at him through blurred eyes, there was so much he wanted to say, but the words didn't find their way through his lips, instead the tears kept flowing and he hung his head, everything seemed to crumble down around him. His perfectly build facade of the always in control and always stoic king collapsed like a bridge. And really in this very moment he couldn't care less if anyone suddenly walked in on this moment.

 

He was so lost in thoughts he didn't notice Legolas stepping closer to him, until he stood right before him. Only the soft, almost hesitating brush of fingertips against his cheek made him realize how close they were.

 

"Ada...", Legolas whispered, his hand now firmly cupping Thranduil's cheek, trying to make him look up at him. He could feel Thranduil tremble and it broke his heart to see his father like that, his father who was usually the picture-perfect regal king was now far from that. Eyes red, cheeks painted with tears, lips slightly quivering, sobbing noises bubbling low in his throat. How he wished he could make the pain and sorrow his father just felt go away, he'd do anything to make him feel better, his own sorrow forgotten- his father meant the world to him.

 

He softly spoke again, "Ada," trying to make him react, other than just staring at him, and react did Thranduil, by pulling Legolas into a crushing hug, which as he clung to him had him crying yet again, even harder than before, repeating "I am so sorry, Legolas. Please, forgive me" over and over again like a mantra.

 

There is nothing to apologize for Legolas thought, he didn't say it though, no, all he did was returning his father's embrace just a fiercely; though clearly not used to this kind of closeness and portrayal of emotions from his father, but more than welcoming it to have that again. Something he only ever got when he was still a small elfling. He dearly missed it. He always wondered what changed, but never asked.

 

Neither of the two elves know for how long they stood there, just hugging each other as if to transport never talked about emotions and sorrow through it. Eventually Thranduil's sobbing stopped and he lifted his face from Legolas' shoulders. For a moment he pondered whether to feel embarrassed about his sudden burst of emotions, but he still couldn't really bother with that, instead a small smile spread over his lips, mirrored by Legolas.

 

"Will you forgive me my wrongs, Legolas?", Thranduil asked almost pleadingly, it shows in his voice as well as his eyes how important this is for him, to have Legolas' forgiveness for all the wrongs he did in the past.

 

"Father," Legolas' began, voice sincere and calm, "there is nothing to forgive", he continued and again cupped his cheek with his hand, his thumb slowly drawing circles, wiping away the last reminders of the tears he just had cried.

 

"But...", and before Thranduil could say anything further his lips were silenced with those of his sons. Shocked and also not he just looked at Legolas as he withdrew. For a second they just looked at each other, words weren't needed, they simply understood.

 

"No, 'buts'," his son smiled, voice showing he wouldn't accept his father continuing this topic, "just let us go home, I would like to know more about mother. Will you tell me how she was?"

 

Giving in, Thranduil's eyes softened and he nodded in agreement, he knew his son and how determined he can be. "Of course, I will you tell you everything you want to know."

 

They then looked for the other elves to make their way back home, where -Legolas had the feeling- a kind of different life for the two of them would begin.


End file.
